Handle With Care
by balrogtweety01
Summary: Molly Taylor is kidnapped and Brian and friends are on the case. This is a continuation of Case Closed. There is more NCIS characters in this story but plays out in Pittsburgh.
1. Chapter 1

**HANDLE WITH CARE**

Chapter 1

Cynthia was at her desk finishing a report on one of the dirty cop cases when she heard the squeal of tires outside the building. Being that they were close to the precinct, she thought it was one of the officers. She then heard a car door slam and then the door to the office open up.

"Where's Justin?" Jennifer said frantically.

"He's not here right now, Jennifer. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Justin!" Jennifer screamed frantically.

"Let me get him on the line. I believe he's next door."

As Cynthia was talking to Justin, Jennifer was madly pacing the floor in front of Cynthia's desk. She knew Justin was going to be frantic when she told him.

Just then, the door to the office opened.

"Mom, what's going on?" Justin asked. He looked at his mother and she looked like she was about to panic. He led her over to a chair as Cynthia got her a glass of water.

Jennifer took a gulp of water before she started. "I went to St. James to pick up Molly and she wasn't there. I then talked to the principal, Mr. Sheldon, and he told me that Molly left with her father. He's on the list for picking her up if something happens to me. So I called him and asked why he has my daughter. He then told me that he's been at work all day and never went to the school. I then told that to Mr. Sheldon and we went to security to check the tapes. It showed a man picking her up and it looked like she was going willingly with him. And then they were gone. I didn't recognize the man at all."

"Cynthia, call Brian and get him, Gibbs and Tony over here. "We need to find her before something happens."

"What do you mean Justin?" Jennifer started to cry.

"I've learned that if a child is not found within seventy-two hours then…" Justin couldn't finish what he was about to say to his mother.

"No, don't tell me." Jennifer was shaking. "I don't want to know."

Just then, the door to the office opened again.

"What's going on Justin?" Gibbs asked.

"My sister, Molly, is missing. Mom went to the school to pick her up and she's gone. Mom said she didn't recognize the man who took her. We need to find her."

"Tony," Gibbs began to say, "I know you can't look for a child until they have been missing for twenty-four hours but could you get a couple of officers to look through the files and find anyone who would kidnap a child Molly's age. Justin, I want you to go to the school, get a copy of that tape and send it to Abby. She can do a facial recognition. I'll call Vance and ask if Abby can do this for us. Brian, call 'Child Find' and get her picture up on the website. Jennifer, do you have a recent picture of her?"

"Yes," Jennifer replied sniffing. She dug into her purse and came up with a picture. She handed it to Brian.

"Cynthia, could you get some tea for Jennifer?" Gibbs asked. "She shouldn't be alone right now. I'm going to call Mac at the FBI and see what he can find out about any kidnappers in the area."

They all raced to do Gibbs bidding. If anyone knew how to find a child, it would be Gibbs. Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"Director Vance, please, its Jethro Gibbs calling." He waited a few minutes.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Vance asked. He knew it wasn't a social call during the day.

"Leon, this is not a social call. We have a child missing. Justin's sister been kidnapped outside her school. I have Justin getting a copy of the video. Could Abby do a facial recognition on him?

"Of course you can, I'll let her know," Vance replied. "Anything else you need?"

"Thanks. Not right now. I have Brian working with 'Child Find' and Tony is working with a few detectives to see about kidnappers in the area. I'm going to call Mac at the FBI here and see if we can find anyone who would do something like this."

"Seems like you have everything covered," Vance replied. "If you need anything, call. We all know what happens to children when not found."

"Thanks Leon." Gibbs hung up on Vance and called Mac. He wanted this call in private so he went into Brian's office.

Brian was sitting at his desk putting the information on Molly into the system. He looked up when he saw Gibbs enter and close the door. Brian knew he didn't want anyone to hear what Gibbs was about to say.

"Special Agent Mac McGill," Gibbs said. "Jethro Gibbs." He waited a few minutes. "Mac, its Jethro Gibbs."

"Gibbs, how are you," Mac asked. "I take it this is not a social call."

"No, Justin Taylor's sister, Molly, is missing. Her mother went to pick her up a school and the principal said that her father picked her up but he was in the office all day. She said that she didn't recognize the man from the video. I have Justin picking up a copy of the security tape and sending it to DC where a friend of ours is going to do a facial recognition. I have Tony looking through their files with a couple of detectives and Brian has her picture up on 'Child Find'. We could use your help."

"What do you need?" Mac asked. When it came to children, Mac dropped everything. Children fall under the jurisdiction of the FBI when kidnapping is involved.

"We need you to look through your files and see if anyone got out of jail recently or if you have open cases involving children missing. We will do what we can on our end. We also need to put out an Amber Alert on her."

"I'll get a couple of agent's right on that. I do have a case involving children gone missing in the area. We think that someone is kidnapping children to sell them. It sounds like a human trafficking operation. How old is she?"

"Twelve. She's at that vulnerable age right now. I just hope we don't find her with that group. She could disappear all together if she's not found soon."

"I agree," Mac replied. "I'm going to send you a copy of this file to Brian. I have his email address. You can go through it and see if we missed something. With your years in law enforcement, maybe you could spot something. Can you get Brian to send us a picture of Molly for the Amber Alert?"

"Thanks Mac," Gibbs said. "I'll keep you up to date on this end. If she leaves the country, we may never find her."

"Okay," Mac said and hung up.

"Brian, Mac at the FBI is sending you a file on an open case involving missing children. He thinks that it involves a human trafficking ring but they don't have enough info right now. They have been working on it for a week. Could you send a picture of Molly to Mac for an Amber Alert?"

"Got it," Brian replied. "I'll print out a few copies and we'll check it out. I'll send that pic right now."

After printing the file, Brian handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs then took the file and began to read. The FBI had six kids missing between the ages of four to fourteen: two were boys and four were girls. They were all of different ethnic groups. Four of the children were from Pittsburgh and two were from the surrounding area. He then got up and headed to the precinct.

When he entered Tony's office, Tony was looking through files on some missing kids.

"What have you got?" Tony asked as he heard his door open.

"I have a file from the FBI on six missing kids," Gibbs replied. "It's a new case to them, only a week old. Mac at the FBI thinks it's a human trafficking ring but not sure. How many kids have you found?"

"We have twenty-one kids missing. Does your file include pictures?"

"Yeah." Gibbs handed over the pictures and Tony compared them to the ones missing on his computer.

"Your six kids are on my list. Do you think that some of these other kids could be involved?"

"I would think so. The FBI probably hasn't connected some of those faces."

"Okay," Tony began, "I'm going to open up these six cases with the two detectives, Mac and James. They did great work on putting the Stockwell cases together. Between all of us, we will have those kids home and maybe a few more. Now I need to see the Chief."

"I'll call Mac and have him come here with his two men," Gibbs said. "Maybe with all of us we can come up with something. I want Brian on this but not Justin. He's to close to the case. He can take care of his mother in the mean time."

"I agree. I'll get a conference room set up as an office so that we can brainstorm these cases."

"I'll call Mac," Gibbs said.

Both men got to work.

Tony went to see the Chief of Police, Carl Horvath. As he entered the outer office, he went to the Chief's PA.

"I need to talk to the Chief ASAP," Tony said. "It involves kids gone missing."

"Come with me," the PA replied.

They entered the office with the Chief behind his desk.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Carl asked. He saw a look of concern on the young man's face.

"Chief, we have a missing girl," Tony began. "She's Justin Taylor's sister, Molly. She went missing when her mother, Jennifer, went to pick her up from school."

"What do you need?" Carl asked. Kids were a sore spot for all detectives.

"I have Gibbs, Brian and I along with two detectives and the FBI looking into the case. Gibbs found out that the FBI have been working on a case involving young children gone missing in the past week. Mac says that they think it's a human trafficking ring. We pulled our files involving children that have gone missing and they match up with the six kids that the FBI have on file.'

"Alright, you put together a task force to find these kids," Carl replied. "You can use one of the conference rooms at your precinct. MacMillan and James are for you to use. Anyone else you need?"

"Mac from the FBI is coming over," Tony answered. "Gibbs, Brian and I will be working on it also. Gibbs said that Justin would not be working it because he could taint evidence because of his sister missing. Mac is also bringing a couple of his agents over to help. Gibbs will be in touch with Abby Scuito about a facial recognition on the video. Vance said if we need help, he would give it."

"That's good," Carl said. "Man, this is going to be some long nights." 

"You got that right, Chief. Now I should get back and set up the task force. We'll holler if we need some help." Tony stood and moved towards the door.

"Tony, bring her home and any others you find."

"I will Chief." With that said, Tony made his way back to the precinct.

After Gibbs called Mac, he went back to the PI office. When he walked in, he saw Justin with his mother sitting the reception area.

"Justin, can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Mom, I'll be right back." Justin then went with Gibbs into Brian's office.

"I'm sorry about your sister. We found some things with the FBI and we're getting together a team that will work on this case. I want you to look after your mother."

"The fuck I will!" Justin yelled. "That's my sister out there and we need to find her."

"Justin, calm down. We will find her. You're to close to this case. I will keep you informed but I can't have you on this case. It will compromise evidence if a family member is involved. We have two detectives, three FBI agents, Brian, Tony and I on the case. I want you to help your mother. She's going to need support. Can you do this?" Jethro was trying to stay calm for Justin's sake.

"I understand, Jethro," Justin calmly replied. "I wish I could work on this case." Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out an evidence bag. "I found this in the parking lot where kids are picked up by their parents. Don't worry, I used gloves and put it in an evidence bag. It's a button. But there's something about it that I can't put my finger on." He handed over the bag.

"I'll send this to Abby and see if she can find anything specific," Gibbs said. "Good job. I'll start a file on Molly and enter this into evidence. This is good." Right now Gibbs knew he needed Justin to be calm.

Justin looked into Jethro's eyes. A tear fell knowing he might not see his sister again.

Jethro watched the tear fall and took the young man into his arms. "We'll find her safe and sound. I promise you."

"I know," Justin whispered. "Thank you."

"Now go clean yourself up and go take care of your mother. At least she has one child close but before long, she will have her daughter in her arms. How about you pack a bag for Jennifer and bring her to the farm? She could help with the animals. It will give her something to do while we look for Molly. I will keep you informed about anything we find."

Justin nodded and went into the bathroom to wash his face.

Gibbs grabbed Brian and they went back to the precinct. They both entered a room with a bulletin board and there were pictures up on it including Molly's pic. When Gibbs looked at the pictures with better eyes, something was off.

"Why is there a picture of a fifteen year old girl?" Gibbs asked.

"With human trafficking cases, there is no age limit," Mac replied. "With older children, especially girls, they can be adopted as children but later they are farmed out to have children. We had one case a few years ago that involved human trafficking. We found out from that case that one girl, who was sixteen, ended up having eight children by the time she was thirty. The man gave her everything she needed so she never went without. If she wanted something, then he gave it to her. When she turned thirty, Shelly Harms, had enough. One day she went to town, walked right into the police station, and told them someone kidnapped her fourteen years ago. The police looked into it and found a sheet on her. They didn't recognize her from the picture so they never put two and two together."

"Did she keep her children?" Brian asked.

"No," Mac replied. "Her children were sold once they were born. The man who kidnapped her was using the money he got for her children to give her anything she needed. He was running his own human trafficking ring."

"That is just sick," Tony stated. "How's Abby making out on that DVD we sent her?"

"Let me call her and find out," Gibbs replied. He got on the phone and called Abby. A few minutes later, he looked to Brian. "Do you know a Kip Thomas?"

"That prick," Brian angrily stated. "How did he get involved in this? He accused me of sexually harassing him when he worked at Ryder Advertising Agency. When I was working there, he wanted to get a job that was way beyond his knowledge. I told him that he wasn't ready. This was after we had sex in my office. He then tried to get me to recommend him for the job and I told him no. He wouldn't take no for an answer and sued both Ryder and me for sexual harassment. He later dropped the charges. I didn't know why at the time but two months later, I found out that Justin got him to recant the charges. He told Kip that he was only seventeen and his Dad was going to kill him of he knew he was having sex at that age. Consent in Pennsylvania is sixteen. Anyways, he told Kip he would have sex with him if he dropped the charges against Ryder and me. The charges were dropped."

"Kip Thomas was the man who took Molly," Gibbs said. "It seems after he left Ryder, he moved to New York City and disappeared. What do we know about him?"

Tony got on the computer and brought up the life and times of one Kip Thomas.

"Well, well, he's been a busy man," Tony replied. "Seems like he got himself involved with someone who authorities have been looking for, for some time. His name is Graham Harrison. He's a big wig in the top circles in New York but they have no proof he's behind this kidnapping scheme. He's worth millions but no way to prove where he's making his money. Let me print out his file and we'll take a closer look."

"Sounds good," Gibbs replied. "How did Kip get to know Molly?"

"It says here," Tony began to say, "that he got a job at Taylor Electronics two years ago. Justin's Dad owns that company. Let me call there and see where we go from here."

After about ten minutes on the phone, Tony hung up.

"Craig Taylor told me he hired Kip two years ago. He even trusted Kip to pick up Molly when it was his turn to look after her on the weekends. Craig said that he hasn't heard from Kip since Molly went missing at the school. He wasn't to pick up Molly until next weekend. He wants his daughter back when I told him what happened. By the way, where's Justin?"

"I sent him and his mother to the ranch," Gibbs said. "I thought it would do them some good to be out of the city and it would give them something to do. Besides, one of the mares is about to have a foul. Justin and Keith will keep her busy."

"Thanks Gibbs," Brian said. "Justin's mom can get worked up about things and then she has this other side that when angered, she could make your life miserable."

"Well, this is interesting," Tony said as he read info on the computer screen. "It says here that Kip was working as mall security. Don't we have a girl that went missing at a mall?"

James looked through the files and came up with one. "Yes, Amanda Stuart went missing on December 15, 2014."

"That's the same time Kip was at the mall," Tony replied. "He went missing right after that date. Now we have a connection."

"Now let's get back to this case and see if we can bring more of these children home," Mac stated. "I would like to close up this case. Children are supposed to be loved not exploited to the world."

"I agree," Tony said.

Just then, the phone rang. Tony picked it up and listened. After talking to the other person, he hung up.

"That was one of the beat cops," Tony stated. "They found the body of a young woman that fit's the description of Amanda Stuart who went missing on December 15, 2014. Let's go." Tony then turned to the other detectives and agents. "I want all there is to know about Amanda Stuart and Graham Harrison."

Mac, Tony, Gibbs and Brian left to go to the scene. Upon arriving, they noticed the coroner bending down next to the body.

"Temp on the body indicates she's been dead for seventy-two hours," said the coroner as he rose and looked straight into the eyes of Gibbs.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, it's good to see you," the Scot replied as he took Gibbs into his arms. "I was here giving a lecture at the university when I was called to the scene by the coroner. He knew my reputation on children. Why are you here?"

"She's one of the children that we were trying to find in a human trafficking ring. Justin's sister was kidnapped outside her school and we're working on the case."

"Tell Justin, he's not alone. You will find her."

"We will," Gibbs assured him.

"Ducky, it's good to see you," Tony said as he hugged Ducky.

"You to, my lad," Ducky replied. "Mr. Kinney, good to see you also."

"You too, Ducky," Brian said. "This is Mac McGill of the Pittsburgh FBI."

"Dr. Mallard," Mac said. "Nice to meet the legend."

"Ducky, anything else on the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she's given birth recently by the looks of it. Her abdomen looks almost hollow but I will know more when we get her to the coroner's. Do we know anything about her?"

Just then, Tony walked up to Gibbs. "Says here," as Tony worked on a tablet, "that Amanda Stuart was living with her grandmother after her mother committed suicide. Her father, Sergeant Daniel Stuart was in Afghanistan up until two weeks ago when they found his body. Someone shot him in the chest. Grandmother died last summer due to old age. She's been living with an aunt, who was her father's sister. She died in a car accident four months ago. Gibbs, that means if she did give birth, there will be no one to take care of the child."

"I know," Gibbs replied. He looked into Tony's eyes and could read them like a book. "Let's get this case closed and during that time, we'll talk."

"Looks like NCIS has a case now," Gibbs said. "Ducky, you need to get her to DC."

"Let's get this girl back to DC where I can examine her further," Ducky said to the other coroner. "Jethro, it looks like we'll be working together again. I will talk to you when I have finished the autopsy. I will talk to Director Vance about our cases crossing paths when I arrive. Maybe together, we'll all bring those kids home to their parents."

"All right Ducky," Gibbs replied. "I'll wait for you call. In the meantime, we'll work our side of the case. Any evidence we find, we'll send to Abby."

"Now, I must go. I'll talk to you later," Ducky replied.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said.

Tony got together with the CSI's and gathered all there was for evidence. He told the lead CSI to send all evidence to NCIS in Washington because it was now a naval case. As Tony was gathering the evidence, he noticed a button on the ground.

Gibbs walked up to Tony as he was looking at something in his hands. When he saw the button, he looked at Tony.

"That same button was found at the school where Molly was taken. Justin found one exactly like it."

"Then these two cases are connected," Tony stated. "This is good. I'll call Abby and let her know."

The four men went back to the office and conferred with the others that they would be working with NCIS in DC. Tony put together a file and called Balboa about the case.

"Balboa, Tony DiNozzo here."

"Hey Tony how's it going?" Balboa asked.

"Great," Tony replied. "Listen, we caught a case of a missing child and I sent an email to you on this case. It is now in your hands. The girl, Amanda Stuart, went missing in 2014. We just found her body. The reason I'm calling is that she was a missing child then. We found out that she is the daughter of Sergeant Daniel Stuart who died two weeks ago in Afghanistan. She was living with her grandmother after her mother committed suicide last summer then went to live with her aunt. Ducky found out she has given birth. She died three days ago. I'm also sending the evidence to Abby so that you guys can work the case."

"Alright, Tony," Balboa replied. "I just received the file. I'll talk to Vance and see where we go from here. We did have that case of Sergeant Stuart. Found out it was his best friend that killed him. Got jealous over a woman. "

"Well, shit. I'll wait for you call. We're working a human trafficking case. Someone kidnapped Justin Taylor's sister today. Kip Thomas picked her up and now he's in the wind. He is working for Graham Harrison out of New York City. But we have nothing on Harrison so far."

"Okay, that will get us closer to Amanda's killer. I'll call Vance now and see where we go from here. I'll let you know if we get a hit somewhere."

"Thanks," Tony replied. "I'll talk to you later." Tony then hung up the phone. "We'll be expecting a call from Vance. Now that Amanda is found, maybe we can use this evidence to find the other children."

While Tony was on the phone, Detective James got onto his computer and got to work on the name Graham Harrison. He called in a couple of favours from New York City and put together a file. What he found out would have made any man angry on what he was doing.

"Captain, I put together a file on Harrison and you are not going to believe what I found."

Tony took the file and began to read. His eyes got big. "Are you sure about this?"

"My sources in New York are positive," James replied.

"What is it Tony?" Brian asked.

"According to what James found out, Harrison has more money than the U.S. It says here that his paternal grandfather, Richard Harrison, handed down the company he works for to him. The company's name is Harrison Industries. They dabble in anything and everything. Graham Harrison has offshore accounts and recently got a contract with the Department of Defence. They are developing a new missile that is small but comes with a punch. He currently has bids up for this separately from the Defence Department. We should let Vance know about this."

"I agree," Gibbs replied. He then got on his phone to Vance.

"What else have you got on Amanda's kidnapping?" Tony asked.

"She went missing on December 15, 2014. It says in her file that she told her aunt she needed to go to the store and purchase Christmas gifts for her friends. She left at 1 P.M. and arrived at the mall. Security tapes showed that she spent two hours in the mall. There was nothing of the girl after 3:15 P.M. No one saw her exiting the building. Security searched the entire mall. Security found one exit with no camera. They figured this was the only place that she would have exited. We looked into her evidence box and there is video of her at the mall along with the evidence."

"Okay," Tony replied. He watched as Gibbs was talking to Vance and held up his finger.

"Hold on Leon," Gibbs said. "What's up Tony?"

"We're going to send the evidence of Amanda Stuart to Abby. She should have this."

"Okay," Gibbs replied. "Leon, we have Amanda's cold case file with us and we'll be sending it to Abby. Also, mention to Abby that we found the same button at Amanda's crime scene that Justin found at his sister's abduction scene. We think the same person did both kidnappings."

Tony repacked the cold case and put red tape around it so they could transport to DC. A copy of the file was included for Leon. It also contained a button found at the crime scene. As he walked out to the front of the doors, he came upon Ducky signing something with the desk Sergeant.

"Ducky, hold on." Tony walked up to him. "You could save me a trip. This is the cold case of Amanda Stuart. Everything is in here from her case. Could you hand this over to Abby when you get to DC?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ducky replied as he took the box. "We have transport on a plane headed to DC."

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said. "I hope we catch the guy doing this. I also included a file for Vance. It has information that deals on a contract for missiles. The maker is Graham Harrison. He has a contract with Department of Defence but he has private bids for other missiles he's creating. Vance needs to see this and send it onto the Department of Defense."

"I certainly agree," Ducky replied. "I will not let this file out of my sight. Now I need to get going and find out what happened to this poor girl. I will send you a copy of the autopsy when Mr. Palmer and I are done with her."

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said. "I'll wait for your report." With that, he walked back to the conference room.

"What did you do with the box, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Send it by Superman?"

"Well, how about a Super Duck?" Tony questioned back. "I saw Ducky out front and asked him to take the box and file with him. Saved us postage."

"I should call the office and get them to look into other missing children in the state," Mac stated. "This will give us something to start with in finding others."

Tony started with the board and put up the pictures of the children that the FBI and Pittsburgh Police held. Each picture had a date at the bottom of when they went missing. There were twenty-nine children up on the board.

Gibbs and Brian stood beside Tony and looked at the children. They couldn't believe how this could happen.

Just then, the phone rang in the conference room. Tony picked it up.

"Captain DiNozzo here." Tony listened for a few minutes. "Hold the scene until we get there. No one is to touch anything." Tony then hung up.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"A farmer phoned the station letting us know that he found the small body of what looked like a child while he was plowing his field."

"Let's go," Mac replied.

When the four of them got to the scene, there were other cops coordinating the scene with yellow tape. The coroner was looking over the body. It looked like it was decomposing because there was still skin on the bones and the body still possessed clothes.

"What can you tell us, Dr. Smyth?" Tony asked the coroner.

"Well, Captain, I would guess her age to be between eight and ten. The clothing looks like a uniform that I have seen on Girl Scouts but can't be sure. It's a female from the looks of the size of the pelvis. I'll know what happened to her when I get the body back to autopsy."

"Do we have a Girl Scout gone missing?" Gibbs asked.

Tony got on the tablet and brought up the case files he loaded that morning. "Yes, a girl by the name of Barbara McKinley went missing on August 29/2013. She was nine years old. Barbara went on a trip with the Girl Scouts to Hillman State Park for the weekend. There were twelve girls in this troop with four chaperones. Each chaperone was responsible for four girls. At bed check, the chaperones made sure each girl was present. The next morning, Jessica Waters went to get her troop up for breakfast. She entered the tent and found three girls. Barbara was missing and the other girls never heard anything."

"Well, after the Doc here gets done identifying her, I will get James and Mac to inform her parents. Let's go check out the cold case on this one," Gibbs said.

As Brian was about to turn around, something on the ground caught his eye. Pulling out evidence gloves and putting them on, he stooped, took a picture with his phone and picked up what looked like a button.

"Hey," Brian began to say, "I found another one of those buttons." He then placed it in an evidence bag he pulled out of his pocket. Brian found it easier to put some bags in is pockets in case he found evidence at crime scenes.

"This means that the same man killed Barbara and the others," Tony stated.

"And it means we have one killer on our hands," Gibbs continued. "I need to make a call.

Before Gibbs could pull out his phone, he got a call. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was Justin.

"Hey how's it going?" Gibbs asked. After a few minutes of talking, he hung up.

"Justin remembers the button," Gibbs said. "He said it came off a shirt that he remembered Kip Thomas wearing the night he dropped the charges on your sexual harassment case, Brian. Now all we have to do is find that missing shirt."

"I'll call James and find out where Kip is living after he moved from New York," Tony stated.

Tony got on the phone and called James. He pulled out his pen and pad, writing down an address. "Thanks, James." Tony looked at Brian.

"What is it Tony?" Brian asked.

"He's been living just down the street from the loft," Tony replied.

"Then let's go," Brian said.

The four of them pilled into the car and went off Liberty Avenue to a building that was at the other end of the street. It was only a two-storey building.

They decided to break up in case Kip made a run for it. Brian, who now wore a tazer in the shape of a gun, went with Mac around back while Tony and Gibbs took up the front.

Tony buzzed the superintendent of the building.

"Captain DiNozzo of the Pittsburgh Police Department."

"Come in," came the reply.

Both entered the building and saw a man standing in the hallway.

"What can I do for you?"

"We would like to know if there is a Kip Thomas living here." Tony asked as he showed his badge. Gibbs produced his badge.

"Yes he does. He just came home not a few minutes ago."

"We need to talk to him about a crime," Tony said.

"He's in room 212. Up the stairs and on the right."

"Thanks."

Both men pulled their weapons and made their way up the stairs. Meanwhile, Mac and Brian made their way up the fire escape to the second floor.

Tony and Gibbs came across room 212 and took up position on either side of the door. Tony knocked.

"Superintendent."

When the door opened up, Tony and Gibbs forced themselves into the apartment.

"Hands up!" Tony exclaimed as he pointed his gun at a man. "Pittsburgh Police." The first thing Tony noticed was that the shirt Kip wore had the same buttons on it that were at the crime scenes.

"What's the meaning of this?" the man asked as he raised his hands.

"Are you Kip Thomas?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Kip replied.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping," Tony stated. "You have the right to remain silent." Tony continued with the Miranda rights as he cuffed him.

"I'll call it in," Gibbs said as he pulled out his phone.

Within minutes, police arrived on the scene as Brian and Mac came into the apartment.

When Kip saw Brian, he started to laugh. "I knew it wasn't going to be long before we met again, Kinney. Why are you here?"

"To see your sorry ass put in jail for what you did to those kids," Brian snarled. "What gave you the right to take those kids away from their parents?" Brian got right into his spaced.

"Brian," Tony said and placed himself between them. "Not now." Tony looked right at him with conviction in his eyes.

Brian looked right into Tony's eyes and nodded. He then walked away.

"Gibbs, let's look around," Tony said. He then turned to the police. "He's under arrest for kidnapping. Book him." He then turned to Gibbs. "It's the same shirt."

The four of them, with gloves on, began to search the apartment. The police took Kip down to the precinct where they would question him later.

Tony searched in the closet and found a false back behind some suits. He noticed that the suits were of Zenga, Armani and Dolce. After he took off the panel, he gasped. Inside was a small bag of buttons: the same buttons that were at the last two crime scenes. Tony knew he had the kidnapper. It also contained what looked like trophies: hair samples, earrings, watches, and a few toys.

Brian searched the desk and came up with information on a laptop that contained emails to Graham Harrison. He also found bank records with large amounts of money deposited into an offshore account.

Gibbs came up with a safe behind a picture and got one of the officers to crack it open. Inside was a file on Graham Harrison with dealings of selling kids and a list of names. He would have to check to see what this list was about.

Mac searched the kitchen and came up with stacks of money stored in a fish and chips box in the freezer of the fridge. He figured there was at least $20,000. Inside was also a passport and false identification. Mac knew this was escape money.

All four returned to the living room with their evidence.

"Well, I think we have the kidnapper and the seller," Gibbs replied as he saw the evidence in the other person's hands.

"Let's go put this man away and inform Balboa," Tony replied. He watched as the CSI came through the door. "I want this place gone through with a fine tooth comb. I also want the shirt he's wearing sent to Abby Scuito in DC to examine it. She's to look to see if any buttons were replaced on the shirt."

The four men bagged their evidence and handed it over to the CSI's except the files Gibbs found in the safe and the laptop. Brian took the laptop with him. Brian held a secret that no one knew about: he knew how to get into a computer with encryptions. While Brian searched the computer, he found a few files he couldn't get into but with his history of Kip, he knew it would be easy. Besides, Brian knew all about Kip when he worked at Ryder. Somehow, this was going to be a walk in the park for Brian.

When they got back into the station, Tony went to the Chief's office. When the P.A. saw him coming, he opened the door to the office.

"Captain, what's up?" Carl asked as he heard the door open.

"We have the kidnapper," Tony replied. "His name is Kip Thomas and he has a history with Brian. It will be only a matter of time before they arrest Graham Harrison for Human Trafficking. There were files at Kip's apartment that points in that direction. I also found out that Graham Harrison has bids out for missiles besides the ones he has for sale with the Department of Defense. I sent a file to Director Leon Vance of NCIS with that information."

"That's great. Now we can put this one to rest."

"I'm caught between a rock and a hard place on this one."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the murders deals with a child named Amanda Stuart. She has no family left and recently she has given birth to a child. The child has no place to go but into custody with Family Services."

"You find me that child and we'll see what I can do," Carl replied.

"Thanks Chief," Tony said and left the office.

Tony arrived back at the station and walked up to Brian.

"What have you found?"

"I found where the children are kept," Brian said as he wrote down the address. He then turned to the computer. "He's got a list of what children went into the building and where they have gone to. Also it contains on who is there now." He looked to Tony. "Molly's there."

Tony went into the bullpen where the other detectives were and a peel of a whistle echoed. "Listen up people! I need you all to hear this. We have found the kidnapped children. They are in a warehouse down by the docks. I want all of you down there to rescue the children and I want that placed cleaned out. Let's go!"

Tony handed the address to James.

"I want you in charge down there. Leave no stone unturned. Take the CSI's and get them down there as well. Bring Molly to me and we'll take her home. Also if you find a baby bring her or him to me."

"Yes, Captain," James replied as he got his gun out of his desk. He then turned to his partner. "Come on Mac. Let's get these children home."

"How would you like to sit in on an interrogation?" Tony asked Brian.

"I would love to," Brian replied as he handed some files to him. "I got a file together with the warehouse."

"Good," Tony said then turned to Gibbs and Mac. "Want to listen in?"

Both nodded as Tony got his files together. It was unusual for a Captain to interrogate suspects but Tony was great at doing this since he was at NCIS. They entered interrogation and sat on the opposite side of Kip.

"Here to ask me questions?" Kip asked Brian.

"Nope," Brian replied. "I'm going to let the professionals do that."

"Now," Tony began to say, "Where are the children?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do. Brian here got on your laptop and found some interesting things."

"That laptop is private!" Kip shouted.

"Not when you have been booked on kidnapping charges. Everything in the apartment is now evidence. Now, where are the children?"

"I'm not going to say anything until my lawyer is present." Kip knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Tony looked to Brian and nodded.

"Then let me tell you," Brian began. "I found some interesting things on your laptop. Like money in an offshore account for starters. We also found money in your freezer and a passport. Looks like you were ready to run. Another thing I found was emails to Graham Harrison." He watched as Kip's eyebrows rose. "We found the warehouse. The police are rescuing the children, as we speak. We also found files in a safe on Graham Harrison, which makes for an interesting read. What's more, we also found a bag of buttons."

"Which one were you, Hansel or Gretel?" Tony asked. "Because no body would be that dumb to leave breadcrumbs at crime scenes unless they were planning on being caught."

Brian chuckled at the reference. "Only you Tony."

"All right, all right," Kip stated. "I did it. I kidnapped those children. When Brian here wouldn't give me what I wanted years ago, I went searching for revenge. I came upon Harrison who offered me more money than I could use. I started out working with his firm in New York as a security guard. He somehow found out about the sexual harassment suit. Then in a few months, I was working as his right hand man here in Pittsburgh. He then told me about what he was doing and how much money I would be making. I never thought of what the jobs were, only about the money."

"Who's your boss here?" Tony asked.

"Gardner Vance," Kip replied. He knew the jig was up. He's wasn't going to be taking the fall for everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brian exclaimed. He turned to Tony. "He bought out Ryder then changed it to Vanguard. That's his company."

"Then let's go pick up his sorry ass," Tony stated. "Thanks, Kip."

They both rose and exited the room. Tony looked to his right.

"I'll get the warrant," Mac said. "This is our case now, if you don't mind."

"No I don't," Tony replied. "But Brian and I will be with you when you arrest him. I have to make a call to Director Vance in DC about solving the murder of Amanda Stuart. We also have evidence on Graham Harrison."

"Fine by me," Mac replied and left. "I'll call a friend of mine at the New York office and have Harrison arrested. Get me the evidence so they can get a warrant."

Tony handed over a file to Mac. "It's all in there."

"Thanks," Mac replied as he took the file and left.

"I'll call Vance," Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Tony replied. He knew Gibbs would be better talking to Vance.

The three of them walked back into the squad room and saw two children. Tony knew it would be a while before Mac would be back with the warrant.

Molly ran up to Brian and cried on his shoulder.

Brian put his arms around her and held her tight. He was glad to see her safe. Brian knew of someone else who would like to see her.

"How about we go to the ranch and see your Mom and Justin?" He then turned to Tony. "We'll get her statement later."

"Before you go." Tony grabbed a large evidence bag. "When you get her clothes."

Molly only nodded as Brian led her to his car.

Tony walked up to the car seat. Inside was a tiny child, maybe two months old. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head looking into Jethro's eyes.

"Captain," the voice came from behind him.

"Chief, how did it go?" Tony asked.

"It went fine," Carl stated. "The child is now your's. You have a little paper work to do after the social worker gets here. Then you will go to the hospital and get her checked out. Until then, she will stay here."

"Detective James can take care of her until I get back," Tony said. "He's at least got a young son at home so he knows how to take care of her. She can stay in the conference room until they are finished with their reports. I have someone else to arrest."

"Who's that?" Carl asked.

"Gardner Vance," Tony replied. "He was Brian's former boss before Brian became an investigator."

"I remember him," Carl said. "He fired Brian when the Stockwell fiasco went down."

"Mac's gone to pick up a warrant and Brian is gone home to take Molly to her mother," Tony said. "He's coming back here so that he and I can go arrest Vance for operating a human trafficking ring from Pittsburgh."

"I'm glad this is done," Carl stated. "How many children did you find at the warehouse?"

"We found fourteen," Detective Mac replied. "Some were in terrible condition but others looked good. Doctors are checking them out at the hospital. I have sent out detectives to inform the parents of their kids. We left six uniforms there to take statements on what happened to them. One girl's seven months pregnant. She identified the man as being Kip Thomas."

"Gibbs, I should have told you," Tony said with a smile on his face. "So much was going on that it slipped my mind."

"Tony, it's okay," Gibbs said. He, too, had a smile on his face. "Sometimes love works in mysterious ways when we least expect it. I'm glad she's ours. This is the best early Christmas present ever." He looked around the room before he took Tony's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

Tony squeezed back.

"It's going to be a while before Mac gets here with the warrant, so how about we go and get some things to tide us over until we get home." Gibbs had a happy smile on his face. "I have everything we need at the house for the baby. You remember the furniture I wouldn't part with from the attic?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. Then a happy look came across his face. "You mean we can use Kelly's things?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "It's about time it got used again. I made them before Kelly was born so they should never fall apart."

"I'll give MJ a call and ask her to get them ready. Where are they?" Tony inquired.

"They're in storage in the garage," Gibbs answered. "Keith knows where they are."

Tony made the call.

Brian got into his car and watched Molly. Before he started the car, he turned to Molly.

"How are you really?"

"I'm fine, Brian," Molly replied with tears going down her face. "They didn't have time to do anything to me. This man told me to lie down on the bed and not move."

"His name is Kip Thomas. I had dealings with him when I worked for Ryder. He told us everything. Now how about you dry our eyes and I will take you to see Justin and your Mom?"

"Thanks, Brian," Molly said as she dried her face off. She settled back in her seat knowing it would be a while before they got to the ranch.

Brian was furious inside knowing that his little sister was hurting. He knew she didn't deserve this one bit. As he drove, he thought of the happy faces on two people who meant the most in his life. It was good to see another case closed and some old cold cases solved. Now all they needed was to find some of the other children that went missing. The file he saw in Kip's laptop would give him the clues that they were missing.

Upon arriving at the ranch, Brian nudged Molly's shoulder a little to wake her up. Brian turned to the door of the house and saw Justin and Jennifer standing in the doorway.

Jennifer had her hands up to her mouth, relieved to see her baby home. She watched as Brian and Molly got out of the car. Molly ran into her arms. It was great to have her home.

"Brian, how…?" Justin started to say when Brian kissed him.

"Let's get Molly cleaned up and while the women are doing that, I will tell you what has been going on. How's the mare doing?"

"She had her colt a few hours ago," Justin replied. "Mom and son are doing well."

"Jennifer," Brian began to say, "When you take her clothes off, open up this bag and have her place them inside. Don't touch them. Then hand the bag to me."

"Okay Brian," Jennifer replied.

Jennifer took Molly to the room that Justin gave her. A few minutes later, Jennifer came out with a paper bag. Brian was ready with the sealing tape and placed his initials on the edge of the tape and bag.

Justin went into the library with Brian. Brian placed the bag on the desk and took Justin into his arms. Brian told him the whole story. When Brian got to the part on Gardner Vance, Justin couldn't believe it.

"You mean to say that he was selling kids while he was running Vanguard?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. In an hour, I have to get back so that Mac from the FBI, Tony and I go to arrest him. I want to see the look on his face when he sees my face."

"I'm just glad to have her back."

"Will you be okay until I get back?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "I have a job to do. After you left, Tony got custody of a two-month-old baby. Jethro said he has a crib in storage that needs to be set up along with some other things. While I do that, MJ is going into town to get supplies for a baby's room. It's a girl. There's a small nursery beside Tony and Jethro's room."

"Wow! They have a kid!" Brian was smiling from ear to ear. "Wait until they have two p.m. feedings." Brian began to laugh. "This is going to be great."

"Will you all be home by dinner?" Justin asked.

"We should be," Brian said. "After we arrest Vance, there's paper work that needs to be done but knowing Gibbs, he will want that little girl home and safe."

"Okay. I'll tell MJ to put something on and we'll all eat later."

"Great, now I should get going," Brian said as he kissed Justin. "I have a dirt bag to arrest. God, I'm sounding like Jethro."

"Make sure the cuffs are good and tight."

"No worries there," Brian replied. "You take care of our family."

"I will."

While Brian was at the ranch, Gibbs and Tony got the reports back from the cops that questioned the children found at the warehouse.

Tony found out that the baby girl was two months old. She was born prematurely on August 29, 2015. The one boy, Scott Perkins, said the baby was healthy and each of the kids that were in the warehouse took care of the baby. Scott overheard one day that the baby was destined for a couple in Maryland until the baby was in better shape to travel.

As Brian walked back into the precinct, he saw Mac from the FBI.

"Did you get it?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied as he took out a piece of paper from the inside pocket. "We have the right to search his business as well as his home. I've send out agents to his home. Being that you know Gardner Vance, could you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"I know about your skills and I would like for you to search his computers on anything that deals with this human trafficking ring." Mac toned his voice almost down to a whisper. "We put out a reward for this one and I would like for you to have it."

"Thanks, Mac but I can't accept it. How about you donate the cheque to Child Find of America. They help kids return home and in difficult situations. Besides, they could use it."

"I think that's a great idea. I will make out the check to Child Find and you can present it to them. This way you get exposure to helping some children getting home."

"I can do that, Mac. Thanks."

The two men walked into the squad room where there was a baby crying.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's all the racket?" Brian asked. He saw the little girl in Tony's arms crying her eyes out.

"She's been fed, changed and still nothing," Tony replied lightly bouncing the baby in his arms and rubbing her back. "Even James, who has kids, can't settle her and neither can Jet."

Brian looked at the little girl and smiled. He took her out of Tony's arms and she started to settle down. She laid her head on Brian's chest and was up to sniffles when Brian looked to Tony.

"How…" Tony began to say.

"You forgot I have a son of my own," Brian whispered when he saw the little girl sleeping. "It's all about emotions. When they feel you upset, they are upset. You and all the others have been dealing with the warehouse, victims and bad guys. I've had some dealings but I've been away from this place for an hour. I'm calm. James, don't get me wrong but when you go home, have some cuddle time with your wife before you go to your son. She will calm you down before then."

"How do you know all this?" Tony asked.

"Well, you forgot where I came from," Brian replied. "I didn't have the best home but after university, I got my own family. I have gay friends as well as lesbian friends. Ask Carl. They think I didn't watch what they were doing but I became an investigator while working in advertising. When my son, Gus, was a baby, the lesbian girls who are his parents, couldn't get him to settle because they had strenuous jobs. I had one also but when I got home, I left my stress at the office. They would call and I would come over. When I saw Gus, I took him in my arms and we had cuddle time. He would calm right down. The girls never could understand it until I told them about stress. So never bring a case home."

Brian watched as the little girl fell asleep. He then placed her gently into the car seat.

"Where's your son now?" James asked.

"He lives with his parents in Canada," Brian replied. "They wanted a safer place to raise him. I get pictures from time to time."

"Well, we have reports to write people," Tony said.

"Captain, how about you all leave them for tomorrow?" Carl asked. "Right now you have a man to arrest and he can stay locked up until then. Question him tomorrow and then take a few days off. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks Chief," Tony replied.

Just then, a woman entered the squad room. "Captain DiNozzo?"

"Yes," Tony said as he turned. He watched a middle-aged lady walk up to him.

"Hi sweetheart," the Chief replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Maw, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm here to get this little girl squared away," Deb replied and looked at the baby. Carl suggested that she take a few courses and get her social worker's degree. She was now in charge of placing children in loving, family homes. She takes care of children involved with the police. "After Carl called me, I looked into her background. We found no one to take care of her. I heard through the grape vine that you want her, Tony. I can make that happen. All I need is a name for her to put on the birth certificate. So what is her name?" Deb took out the paperwork and sat at a desk. She looked to both Tony and Gibbs.

"I don't know," Tony replied. "I never thought of kids names before."

"How about Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo Gibbs?"

"Are you sure, Jet?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it would honor two people we lost," Gibbs replied.

"I like it," Tony said. "Thanks."

"Why the names?" Deb asked as she wrote the name down.

"Kaitlyn was an agent we lost to a terrorist years ago and Kelly…" Tony replied. He couldn't finish his statement.

"Kelly was the daughter I lost years ago," Gibbs sadly said.

"It's a great name to honor two people," Deb replied. "I'm sorry Gibbs for your loss. All I need are your signatures."

Gibbs and Tony signed the papers. Kaitlyn was now theirs.

"Congratulations, you are now a family," Deb replied as she stood. "We need to take her to the hospital to give her a check up. I will talk to social services there and Gibbs, you will look after your daughter as they check her. In a few days, I will make my way to your house Gibbs to inspect. It's just a formality."

"I understand," Gibbs replied. "Just to let you know, Jennifer and Molly are there. We got them out of the city for their safety."

"Good to know," Deb said. "Now, let's go to the hospital and get her checked out. Two AM feedings are about to start."

Tony and Gibbs heard a chuckle in the background and looked at Brian.

Brian shrugged his shoulders and put a bag over his shoulders. "Let's go arrest the last dirt bag."

Gibbs left with Deb and his new daughter for the hospital.

Brian, Mac and Tony walked into Vanguard and stopped at reception. Three police officers were also with them.

"I'm here to see Gardner Vance," Tony said as he pulled out his ID.

"Is he expecting you?" the receptionist asked as she picked up the phone.

"No," Brian replied as he put his finger on the button to disconnect the call.

"We have a warrant for his arrest," Mac replied as he showed his ID.

"Mr. Kinney, you know the way."

"Thanks Cheryl," Brian replied.

The six, with Brian in front, made their way to Vance's office. They walked right passed Vance's secretary and entered his office.

"Mr. Gardner Vance?" Mac asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vance asked. "What are you doing here Brian?"

"I'm here to place you under arrest," Brian replied as he got behind Vance and cuffed his hands behind his back while he said the Miranda Rights to him.

"Gardner Vance you are under arrest for human trafficking and kidnapping," Mac stated. "We have a search warrant for here and your home."

The one cop put rubber gloves on before he began to pack up files while Tony took Gardner Vance and handed him over to the other two cops.

Brian got behind Vance's desk and started going through his computer. He couldn't believe what he was finding: payments sent to Graham Harrison in the millions, names of children that were send oversees to buyers, money laundering, accounts in the Cayman Islands and other petty things. Brian brought out a cloning instrument from his bag and copied the hard drive onto it before the police took it to evidence lockup. He was going to make sure that no one was going to tamper with this evidence.

"What did you find?" Mac asked as he watched Brian.

"A whole bunch of other charges you can add onto what we have him on," Brian replied as he packed up his gear. "I took a copy of his hard drive just in case."

"Good," Mac said. "In a couple of days, get back to this and get me everything that's on there. I want copies of everything you can give me."

"On it," Brian replied with a smile. "I can't wait to find out what he has on this. I could never stand him when I worked for him. Did you know that when he purchased Ryder that he wanted me to prove to him that I could get a client in Chicago? The client he wanted was Brown Athletics. What he didn't know was that when he purchased Ryder, I was all ready a partner. I didn't have to prove to him who I was already."

"What a bastard," Mac replied. "Good thing you are one of us law enforcers. You never have to prove to me after what you did with Stockwell."

"Thanks," Brian said smiling. "Now let's get back to the precinct and get this all into evidence. I want to get home to Justin."

"Let's go," Mac said. He then turned to the two cops. "I want all of this boxed up and taken to the precinct. We'll sort this all out later. Get the CSI's in here to give you a hand."

"On it, Mac" one officer replied as he pulled out his cell.

As the trio entered the squad room, the other detectives rose and applauded on a job well done. The three bowed.

"Take this dirt bag down to booking," Tony said to the two officers. "He's got one phone call."

"On it Captain," one of the officers said.

"Tony," Brian began to say, "I have a copy of Vance's laptop. Is there some place secure I can put it until later? It's not that I trust Evidence lockup but it's better to be safe than sorry. I also have a backup of Kip Thomas' hard drive."

"Yeah, follow me," Tony replied. He went into his office and produced a safe behind a cabinet. "I got this installed after I got my job here. It's more secure than the evidence locker. No one knows about it."

"Got it," Brian said as he put his knapsack inside.

"Now how about we all go home?" Brian asked. "I, for one, need a cuddle from my man and you have a family to look after. Justin and MJ were getting the nursery done when I was there." It was then he realized what he said and chuckled. "Never thought I would cuddle with Justin."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Tony said laughing. "I just hope we can get her to settle down like you did."

"Tony," Brian began to say as he put both hands on Tony's shoulders. "You can do anything. I know you have a great heart when it comes to kids. I know I haven't known Jethro long but he's had a child before so you take care of that little girl."

"I will Brian, now let's go."

All three men walked out of the precinct and into their vehicles. Gibbs buckled Kaitlyn into the rear seat of the car and then got into the car. It took them a little longer to get home now that there was a child in the back seat.

They all arrived at the ranch. When they stepped into the house, Jennifer and MJ were there.

"I hear we have a little girl," MJ said.

"Yes," Gibbs replied as he set her on the table in the foyer. "Meet Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo Gibbs. How's the nursery coming?"

"Everything is done," Justin replied as he came down the stairs on the left hand side. "We got her room painted and the furniture is set up. MJ and Mom helped with the shopping since I don't know anything about girls."

"How's Molly doing, Mom?" Brian asked.

"She's sleeping," Jennifer replied. "I'm glad she got out of there before something happened. How is the case coming?"

"Closed," Brian replied. "We have everything." He then turned to Justin. "Gardner Vance was the Kingpin here in Pittsburgh."

Justin had this look on his face like a deer in headlights. "He doesn't look like the kind of guy that would do that."

"Well," Brian said. "Looks can be deceiving."

"I have supper ready if you all want to eat," MJ said. "We'll put her on the table while we eat. Then you'll go upstairs and place her into bed. I got a monitor hooked up so that you can go anywhere in the house with the receiver."

"Thanks, MJ," Jet said. "You're a life saver. Tomorrow Tony and I will hire a nanny for her."

"You will do no such thing," MJ stated. "I'll look after her. I have few duties in this house other than making meals. She can sit in the kitchen in a baby bouncer and watch me cook. If we need anything, we'll go shopping."

"Are you sure about this, MJ?" Jet asked. "I don't want to put you out."

"I'm sure," MJ replied. "I've always wanted children but couldn't have them. This will give me some peace of mind. Besides, she's going to need a woman in her life. I'll be Aunty MJ for her."

"Okay," Tony replied. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

"Hey," Justin chuckled, "that's my line."

Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down to beef stew.

Molly ambled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. When she spotted the baby on the table, she smiled.

"Do I get to baby-sit?" Molly asked.

"Of course," MJ replied. "You can help me."

"But we won't be here that often," Jennifer replied.

"About that," Jet said. "How would you two like to move in here? We have the space and you both can help out around here."

"Jet, that's very kind of you but I have a real estate business to run."

"That's okay," Jet replied. "This home will give you security as well as be with family. Besides, I think Molly likes it here with the horses. Keith told me she was very helpful."

"Can we Mom?" Molly asked. "I've never felt safe in the city. Besides, I looked into schools in the area and they have a great one. I can finish my last six years here before I go to university. When I'm not in school, I can help with the horses and look after Kaitlyn when MJ needs to go into town."

"Are you sure about this?" Jennifer asked. "What about your Dad? He still has visitation rights."

"Mom, when I am with Dad, we never do anything. I would sit at his house and watch television. I don't want to be with him anymore. Besides, wouldn't this case put me in harms way until all the people are caught?"

"Jennifer, I hate to butt in here," Jet said. "Molly's right. Until we solve this case, she will be under our protection. That means she will not be leaving here until then. I will hire a security guard at the gate until this case blows over. No one will be able to enter."

"Thanks Jethro," Jennifer replied. She looked at her daughter and knew that they would be safe here. "I accept your offer. When would be a good time?"

"How about the day after tomorrow? We have some paperwork to catch up on and reports to write. Then we'll go to your place and help pack up. Molly can stay here with MJ and Kaitlyn.

"That sounds good," Jennifer said. "I'll tell my staff that I'm taking the next few days off to move."

Just then, Kaitlyn started to cry.

"Well, now," Tony stood up and moved to Kaitlyn. "Let's see if you're dry then I think it's time for a bottle."

"I'll get the bottle, you change her," Jet said.

Jet and MJ made their way to the kitchen while the others cleared the table.

"I'll make up a few bottles," MJ said. "Then we can put some of them in the nursery so that you don't have to make so many trips through the night. I picked up a bottle warmer for the room."

"Thanks MJ." Jet took the heated bottle and headed to the nursery. He arrived as Tony was putting the diaper on her.

"Jet, sit in the chair and I'll hand her to you," Tony said.

Jet took the rocker that was Kelly's and Tony placed Kaitlyn in his arms. He then gave Jet the bottle and Kaitlyn took to it like a trooper.

Tony kneeled down and watched. "I can't believe we have a baby girl."

"Yeah, I know," Jet replied.

Both men watched their daughter. They knew that their lives were changing for the better.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Brian and Justin were helping to put the food away when his phone rang.

"Brian Kinney."

"Mr. Kinney, this is Constable Mellor Davidson of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police in Toronto, Ontario Canada. I don't know how to say this but Lindsey Peterson and Melanie Marcus were involved in an accident."

"Are they okay? Was my son in the car?"

Justin looked up and knew something was wrong. He asked MJ to get Jet and Tony.

"Your son is okay. He was at daycare and when no one came to pick him up, we called social services. Your name was the contact information should something happen to his mother. The women didn't survive. A car t-boned them and Miss Peterson died on impact. When the SUV was pushed across the street, it collided with a street pole killing Miss Marcus. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm on the next flight. Where's my son?"

When Justin heard that, he got on the phone and booked two seats.

"He's here at the precinct. We have a social worker with him now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you."

"I'll have an officer at the airport for you."

"That would be great. See you then." He hung up his phone and stood there in the middle of the kitchen then pitched his phone at a wall. "Fuck!"

Tony and Jet reached the kitchen as Brian threw his phone.

"What's wrong, Buckeye?" Tony asked as he stood in front of Brian.

"My son's parents were involved in an accident and are both dead. I have to go get my son." He looked right into Tony's eyes.

Tony watched as a tear went down Brian's face. "You go get your son and we'll get things ready here."

Justin and Jet were whispering. Justin then got on the phone and changed one name on the flight.

"Brian," Justin began to say, "Tony is going with you. I changed the flight name.

"Are you sure?" Brian said to Justin.

"Yes," Justin replied. "Bring Tony with you. He can help. I'll get a room ready for Gus."

"Are you sure Jet?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Jet replied. "You know how police stations are."

"Come on, let's go." Brian gave Tony a hug and they went to their bedrooms to pack. They were down in twenty minutes.

"I got your passports out of the safe," Jet said. "Now go get the rest of our family. I also called Carl to let him know what was going on. He said to do what you need to do and then come in the day after tomorrow to write your reports. He's going to call the rest of the family to let them know and he's going to call your PA, Tony. "

"Thanks Jet," Brian replied then kissed Justin.

"Thanks, Jet," Tony replied and kissed him.

"I'll drive," Jennifer stated.

The three got into one of the SUV's and headed to the airport.

When Brian and Tony got through customs in Toronto, Brian saw an officer with the name 'Kinney' printed on it.

"That's me," Brian said.

"Right this way," the officer said.

They arrived at the precinct and then shown into the Captains office.

"Mr. Kinney," the Captain said as he shook his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss. Who's this with you?"

"This is my friend, Captain Anthony DiNozzo of the Pittsburgh Police Department."

"Captain DiNozzo, good to meet you."

"Likewise," Tony replied.

"I'll call for your son," the Captain said. He got on the phone and called social services.

When the door opened, Brian rose and stared at his son.

Gus looked at the man before him. "Daddy!" Gus shouted and ran to his father.

Brian leaned down and hugged his son. He never thought he would see his son again. "Sonny boy," he whispered. It was hard to believe his son was six years old.

"How are we to get him to the U.S.?" Tony asked. "Brian doesn't have custody."

"Yes he does," the social worker stated. "We looked into that and found out that Miss Marcus did not adopt Gus as a second parent. We then got in touch with Social Services in Pittsburgh and found out that Brian Kinney still has his legal rights to his son."

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Gus.

"Yeah, where's Momma and Mommy?"

"They were in a car accident," Brian said. He sat in a chair with Gus on his lap.

Gus looked into his father's eyes and knew the truth. He started to fight Brian with his fists but Brian held him tight.

"It's okay, Gus," Brian said. He said it repeatedly until Gus settled.

"I want them back," Gus whimpered as tears fell.

"I know," Brian whispered. "I do too." He then looked up to Tony. "Tony, we should get to the house and get his things."

"Sounds good," Tony replied.

"I'll get an officer to help," the Captain said. "This way you don't have to get a car."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the house?" Brian asked.

"I have a letter here for you Mr. Kinney," the social worker said. "When I got in touch with the courts about the custody issue, a lawyer called me and told me. He was Miss Marcus' lawyer. He gave me a letter to give to you. He also wants a meeting with you at eight in the morning."

Brian took the letter and began to read it. He noticed a key inside the envelope.

 _Dear Brian:_

 _If your reading this letter that means I'm dead._

 _I never got around to signing the custody order. I wanted you to have your son in your life. Lindsey never wanted you to know that. I should have told you._

 _She was the selfish bitch in our relationship. She was the one who kept us apart. I think she manipulated us into believing that we would never be friends._

 _I found out all of this after we left Pittsburgh. A few months ago, I came across some old journals and some newer ones when I went to the house to get some things. You should know that I have not lived in that house for ten months. I read them thinking that Lindsey was keeping secrets from us. Boy was I right. She was keeping you and I from being friends. She would tell you one thing to have you on her side then turn around and tell me the opposite so that you and I were at each other_ _'_ _s throats._

 _I have left everything to Gus in my will. There is money from both life insurances that the lawyer has. Pack up anything that Gus needs right now and have everything else send to an address we have in Pittsburgh. It_ _'_ _s a storage unit where I have a few things. Later on, you can have Gus go through it and see what he wants._

 _The key is for getting into our house._

 _Take good care of Gus for me. I love him with all my heart._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mel_

Brian couldn't believe what he was reading. How could Lindsey do this to him?

"Brian, are you okay?" Tony asked when he saw the look on Brian's face.

"No," Brian replied as he folded the letter and put it into his inside suit pocket. "We need to get to the house."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"This is the officer that will take you there," the Captain said. "Officer Todd, could you take these men and the little boy to this address?" The captain handed over a sheet of paper. "You will be driving them where they need to go today and tomorrow until their flight."

"Yes sir," Officer Todd said.

"Thank you Captain for your help with this matter," Tony said as he shook the Captain's hand.

"Thank you for coming," the Captain replied.

As they were walking out of the precinct, Gus stopped his dad.

"Where's Justin?" Gus asked.

"He's back at the house getting your room ready," Brian replied. "We now live in a big house called a ranch and there's horses."

"Really!" Gus exclaimed. "I love horses."

"Then you can help out," Tony replied. "We just had a new colt born today. He's going to need a big brother to help him."

"I can do that," Gus said as he got into the back seat of the car with his dad. "Mr. Tony, how do you know that and who are you?"

"Because I also live there with my partner, Jethro Gibbs," Tony replied as he got into the front seat. "There's also a new baby that Jet and I adopted. It's a little girl named Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo Gibbs." Tony was impressed with the manners a six year old possessed. "And call me Tony. I'm also your Dad's best friend. You could say we grew up together. "

"Can I be a big brother to her also?" Gus asked.

"I can't see why not," Tony replied. "She's going to need someone to help her."

"I can do that," Gus replied. "She's going to need help when she has boyfriends."

Tony and Brian chuckled. "I bet she will like that," Tony replied. "Now how about we get some of your things together and then have a snack before bed?"

"I am a little hungry," Gus replied.

"We'll get your things together and we'll spend the night," Brian said to Gus. "I need to meet with the lawyer about stuff. Do you think you can stay with Tony while I do that?"

"I can, Daddy," Gus replied. "He can help me get my clothes together." He then turned to Tony. "Can you help me with my room?"

"I can help you," Tony replied. "You show me what you want to take and I'll pack them for you.

"Okay," Gus said. He leaned up against the door and fell asleep.

"Are you okay, Brian?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in. We'll take care of everything else tomorrow after the lawyer."

"Okay, I can do that. What's to be done with the house?"

"The letter I got was from Melanie Marcus who's a lawyer. She told me in the letter that she left everything to Gus. Mel wants everything shipped to a storage locker in Pittsburgh that she has there. Right now, we'll pack what we need and when the things from the house come, we'll go through them and take what Gus needs. We don't need a lot of things on the plane."

"Okay, maybe some toys and all his clothes," Tony said. "Will he need a seat on the plane?'

"If I know Justin, he will have taken care of that. Justin knows what I need before I know it. That's why I love him."

"Well, here we are," Office Todd said. "I was told to drop you off and then come get you in the morning."

"I need to go to a lawyer's office at eight," Brian said. "Would you be able to take me?"

"Yeah I can," Todd replied. "When you're done there, I'll bring you back. When you're ready to go to the airport, I'll be here."

"Thanks now go home," Tony said.

"Good night," Todd said.

Tony and Brian said their good nights as Brian put Gus up against his shoulder. They entered to house and noticed it was sparsely furnished. Brian knew they left with more furniture than this so where did it go.

Gus woke up when placed on the sofa. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked around. He was going to miss is momma and mommy.

"Gus, would you like a snack before bed?" Brian asked.

"Yes, please," Gus replied.

Both men and Gus entered the kitchen and made themselves a snack.

"Tony, I'll spend the night in Gus' room if you want to take the couch."

"Okay, Brian."

After cleaning up, Brian took Gus upstairs to get ready for bed. Brian had never heard a house so quiet. He got Gus into bed and he curled around his son. Brian was glad that Mel never adopted Gus. He was thankful for that.

A few hours later, a scream tore through the house. Tony was up and inside Gus' room checking on him.

Brian was trying to consol his son but it was not working.

Tony kneeled on the floor and stroked Gus' arm.

"It's going to be okay," Tony murmured.

"No, it's not," Gus whimpered.

"Gus, can I tell you something that I have never told a soul?" Tony asked. "Even your Dad doesn't know this."

Gus sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Okay."

"My mother died when I was your age," Tony started to say and looked at Brian. "My mother was very sick. I lived in a house with servants. They kept me from seeing her but it never stopped me. I went into her bedroom one night and crawled into bed with her. The next morning, I tried to wake her and she never woke up. The housekeeper came inside the room to check on her and saw me. She looked at me and shook her head. I knew then that she died sometime in the night. It was later that I found out she took a whole bottle of sleeping pills. I laid down beside her with my arm draped over her. I cried until there were no more tears. So, if you want to cry, it's okay. However, never forget them. The housekeeper told me after the funeral that she will always be in my heart and looking down on me to keep me safe. Somehow, I have always felt her nearby."

Gus looked at Tony as big tears trailed marks down his cheeks. He got out of bed and hugged Tony.

Tony could feel his shirt getting wet and hugged Gus closer. His own tears flowing down his cheeks. "It's okay."

Gus cried until there were no more tears. He slumped in Tony's arms.

Tony got up and placed Gus in the bed with Brian. Brian covered him.

"Thanks," Brian whispered. "I'm sorry."

Tony nodded and made his way down to the sofa. He wiped his own eyes thinking of his past. He hoped what he said will help Gus but he would be there for the little guy.

The next morning, Tony put on a pot of coffee then started on making breakfast. If he knew about kids, Gus would like pancakes. He put bacon into the oven. After he put the batter together, he made another pot of coffee. After the pot was done, he could hear the other two getting up. He poured a cup for himself and Brian while he got juice ready for Gus.

Brian and Gus made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," Brian and Gus said together.

Tony chuckled. "Morning. I have bacon just about ready to come out and pancakes. Who wants pancakes?"

"Me!" Gus shouted. "I love pancakes."

"Thanks," Brian said as Tony handed him a cup of coffee. "Gus could you do me a favor?"

"What's that Daddy?" Gus asked as a plate of pancakes appeared before him with bacon.

"I wonder if you could help Tony with something. He needs to pack some of your things while I go see the lawyers. Could you help him in deciding what to take with us? We needs clothes and toys."

"I could help him," Gus replied. "I have suitcases in my closet for clothes. We could find a box for toys. How much should I take?"

"We don't need a lot," Brian replied. "The house is being packed up and sent to Pittsburgh to a storage facility."

"Okay," Gus said.

"I have to go," Brian said. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Officer Todd, good morning," Brian said after he opened the door.

"Good morning," Todd replied.

"Got time for coffee?" Brian asked.

"I could go for a cup," Todd replied.

Brian led Todd into the kitchen. Todd took a place at the table as Brian put a coffee in front of him. Todd greeted the other two.

They all made small talk until it was time to leave.

"You make sure that Tony does what you tell him to do," Brian said as he looked at Tony and winked. "Make sure he packs your clothes right."

"I will Daddy," Gus replied as he hugged Brian.

Brian and Todd left the house and made their way to the lawyer's office.

"Mr. Kinney, I'm Brent Girard. How are you?"

"Fine," Brian replied as he was handed a coffee. "Thanks."

"Now, I'm sorry to hear about your friends. How's Gus doing?"

"All right," Brian replied. "It will take time but he's got a great support team back in Pittsburgh."

"That's good. Now, in Melanie Marcus' will, she has left everything to Gus even though she never adopted him as a second parent. However, there is some trouble with Lindsey Peterson's will. The only thing she left him was the life insurance money. Everything else is being sent to Pittsburgh to a storage locker. I don't know why she did this."

"She did this to spite me. I found out from a letter that Mel left me that Lindsey was the one who got between Mel and me. Lindz would tell me one thing and then turn it around to tell Mel just the opposite. Lindz was the one who kept Mel and I enemies. Right now, I could give a shit what she says. Gus is not going to like this one bit. He will never see his mother's things ever again."

"Then what I'm going to tell you is against everything I know about the law. You set some time aside when the things arrive. Then go through the storage locker with Gus. Let him make a decision to keep some of his mother's things and hide them. Her parents don't know what they took. Then when you have Lindsey's things separated, call them up and tell them to come get the stuff. Don't be there because it will only make things worse. Get your lawyer to set up a time for him to be there. Maybe get another locker for her things so that they don't take some of Mel's things."

"I think we can do that," Brian replied. "Thanks for you time."

"Brian, there's one other thing that you don't know," Brent replied. "Melanie had a child when she was here. Her name is Robyn Cary Marcus. She's three weeks old."

"Where is she?" Brian asked.

"She's in the care of social services. When I said Melanie left everything to Gus, I mean everything. She was left in Gus' custody until he is of legal age. Gus has a sister. She was born with a donor sperm so there is no father. I have here papers for you to sign if you want custody of her. She asked to have these prepared."

"Can I make a phone call?" Brian asked.

"Sure. I'll leave give you some privacy." Brent then got up with his coffee cup and left his office.

"Hi, it's me," Brian said.

"Hey, how's things going?" Justin replied.

"Well, we have a situation. Mel left everything to Gus and I mean everything."

"I am going to like this aren't I?" Justin asked.

"Seems like Mel had a baby three weeks ago. Her name is Robyn Cary Marcus. She was left to Gus in her will. Gus now has a sister. The lawyer has papers for me to sign if I want her."

"Then sign the damn papers and bring her home. I don't want a piece of Mel left up there."

Justin was getting weird looks from the people around him. They were all sitting down to breakfast.

"Okay, I'll sign them and bring our girl home."

"I love you," Justin said.

"I love you too," Brian replied.

"Later."

"Later."

Brent came back into the office as Brian hung up his phone. He handed a cup of coffee to Brian.

"Why was Gus not told about his sister?"

"Because Mel was not living at the house. She got her own apartment when Lindsey didn't want another baby in the house. Mel wanted to have a baby of her own and told Lindsey this. Lindsey was not pleased so Mel moved out. Gus never knew that she was pregnant."

"Then why was Lindsey and Mel in the car together?" Brian asked.

"They were trying to make things work out now that she had the baby. They didn't want Gus to become attached to the child if things didn't work out. So what do you want to do?"

"My partner, Justin, and I want to adopt the baby. We won't leave a piece of Mel behind and besides, Gus should know that he has a sister. So where do I sign?"

Brent handed over the papers and watched Brian sign them. He buzzed his secretary to come and witness his signature. She then left and went to go get Robyn.

A social worker, carrying a car seat, came into the office. Brian took one look at the baby and fell in love.

"She's beautiful," Brian whispered. He put his finger into her hand and her hand grasped it tight. She would not let go.

Robyn was born with blond hair and when she opened up her eyes, Brian saw sapphire eyes the color of Justin's. Brian saw pictures of Mel when she was born and Robyn was the spitting image of her.

"Mr. Kinney, I'm Linda Humes with Child and Family Services. While you were signing the adoption papers, I got a file together for her medical records. She is a very healthy baby. So the files are for when she needs to see a doctor about her shots in three weeks. You take care of her. She is definitely precious."

"Thank you, Miss Humes. We will definitely take care of her. I have a great support system back home. We just got another baby in the house where I live, so things will be great."

"That's good to know. Now take her home," Miss Humes said.

"Thanks everyone." Brian then turned to Brent. "Here's my lawyer's number. When you have things squared away, give him a call so we can legally be her parents in the States. Also let him know when their things are being shipped."

"Thanks Brian," Brent said. "I will and good luck."

Brian left the lawyers office with Robyn along with supplies to last two days. When he reached the car, he got a funny look from Todd.

"Normally, when you go to a reading of a will you come out with paperwork not a child."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Seems like Gus inherited a sister along the way. We're taking her home. Could I ask a favor, Officer Todd?"

"Anything."

"We need to get a seat for her on the plane. Would it be possible to do that?" He handed over his boarding pass for his next flight.

"I will call my Captain right now." Todd got on the phone and talked to his commanding officer. After a few minutes, he hung up his phone. "My Captain said he will call the airlines and get a seat next to you for this little one. He said he will make it a priority that she gets back to Pittsburgh."

"Thanks for all your time," Brian said as he was placing Robyn in the back seat and strapping her in. "Let's go home."

Brian walked into the house, hearing giggling upstairs. He place Robyn on the sofa. "I'm home."

"Daddy," Gus yelled coming down the stairs and then stopped dead. He looked at the car seat on the sofa and went to stand in front of it. "Who's this?"

"Well," Brian said as he watched Tony's eyes widen. "This is your sister, Robyn Cary Marcus. Robyn this is your brother, Gus."

"My sister? I don't have a sister."

"Gus, I know about your momma moving out of the house. When was the last time you saw her?" Brian asked.

"Last year," Gus replied. "I wanted to see her more but Mommy wouldn't let me. She said that Momma was to busy to see me. Is this why?"

"Yes. Your Momma had a baby during this time. When they were in the car, they were trying to make things work out."

"I have a sister," Gus whispered.

"Yes," Brian said. "At the reading of the will, Momma left everything to you. That means you are now a brother to your sister. She made sure that you two were to be together forever."

"I'm going to take care of her and Kaitlyn. I will be there for them when they get into trouble."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Brian said. "Now are we ready to go?"

"I just have to close up his suitcase," Tony replied. "WE will talk on the plane."

Brian nodded and looked around the place. He saw on the mantle a picture of Mel and Lindz. He took it and packed it into his suitcase.

They ate a lunch and quickly got their things together. Brian got a call from the Captain at the police department saying that he got a seating for all of them together for the flight home. Brian thank him for all his time.

Officer Todd got into the car while Tony was buckling Gus into his seat. Brian got Robyn buckled into the middle seat and then buckled himself. Tony got into the front and they all headed to the airport. Officer Todd wished them luck and Brian thank him for chauffeuring them around.

When they got their seat, Brian found out that their seating changed. They were now sitting in the middle aisle that contained four seats. Tony and Brian took the two outside seats while the children took the inside ones. Tony played games with Gus while Brian took out the file that came from the hospital.

While Brian was at the lawyer's office, everyone at the ranch was sitting down to breakfast.

Jet got Kaitlyn changed and made his way down to breakfast. He gave her a bottle in the kitchen while Justin was helping MJ make breakfast. Justin then got a call on his cell.

"Hi, it's me," Brian said.

"Hey, how's things going?" Justin replied.

"Well, we have a situation. Mel left everything to Gus and I mean everything."

"I am going to like this aren't I?" Justin asked.

"Seems like Mel had a baby three weeks ago. Her name is Robyn Cary Marcus. She was left to Gus in her will. Gus now has a sister. The lawyer has papers for me to sign if I want her."

"Then sign the damn papers and bring her home. I don't want a piece of Mel left up there."

Justin was getting weird looks from the people around him. They were all sitting down to breakfast.

"Okay, I'll sign them and bring our girl home."

"I love you," Justin said.

"I love you too," Brian replied.

"Later."

"Later."

"Well, what's going on?" Jet asked.

"Looks like we're going to have extra company," Justin replied. "Brian's with the lawyer now and found out that everything was left to Gus and I mean everything. Seems like Gus inherited a sister. I told Brian to sign the papers and bring her home."

"I guess we won't be moving in after all," Jennifer stated.

"Now, none of that," Jet stated as he placed Kaitlyn in her chair on the table. "I just so happen to have the best place on the property. Out in the backyard, we have a little cottage that has two bedrooms. It has a full kitchen with a dinning area and a living room. It faces this house. Would that be okay for both of you?"

"Jet, it sounds wonderful," Jennifer replied. "Can we take a look at it now?"

"We can," Jet replied. "MJ, could you look after the little one?"

"Sure," MJ replied. "We can get to know one another. Besides, we need to set up another nursery now that Brian and Justin have one of their own."

"My god, I'm going shopping again!" Justin stated.

"Jet," MJ began, "how about get Molly to look after Kaitlyn while Justin and I go into town and get things for another nursery? It won't be long before Brian and Tony are back with the kids."

"Can I?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but stay inside the house, please," Jet said.

"We'll be here in the kitchen unless she needs changing," Molly replied.

"We set up a change table in the mud room off the kitchen," MJ said.

"Good," Jet said then turned to Jennifer. "Now how about you and I go see that cottage?"

"Let's go," Jennifer said.

It did not take long for Justin and MJ to set up another nursery. This one was placed across the hall from Brian and Justin's bedroom with a monitor. They made sure it was on a different frequency so that the baby's voices were not heard over both if only one was up. And to make it better for them, initials were placed on both: BJ for Robyn and JT for Kaitlyn.

Jet was showing Jennifer the house in the backyard and she fell in love with it because it was perfect for her and Molly.

"Just because you're now in your own home doesn't mean that you eat by yourselves. You're both invited to have your meals with us if you want." Jet turned to Jennifer. "I would like you to be part of this family. I've always wanted a sister."

"And I've always wanted a brother." Jennifer hugged Jet. "How about we at least have suppers together. You guys will be gone to work before we even get up and no one will be here for lunches. What are you going to do now that there are going to be two babies in the house?"

"I'm going to talk to Tony, Brian and Justin. I think I'm going to retire after this last case is put to bed. It took a lot out of me because of the children involved. I'll consult with Brian and Justin. This will give me time to see Kaitlyn and Robyn grow. MJ is going to need a hand now."

"I think that is an admirable thing to do. I don't need to work either. I got an inheritance from my father when he died. I work because I want to but now maybe I should hand over the reigns to someone else and be with my daughter. I could also help with the kids."

"You would do that for us?" Jet asked.

"Yes," Jennifer replied. "I should have done that after Justin was bashed. Maybe things would have been different."

"Jennifer now's not the time to rehash old memories. We think we should have done one thing and we end up doing something else with different consequences. What I'm going to tell you goes no further. I had a wife and daughter. They were in a car accident. My wife witnessed a shooting and put into custody. I was in Desert Storm at the time. I found out that the driver was shot, which then killed my family. I got out of the army on leave and took matters into my own hands. I went after the guy who killed my family and when it was done, it didn't make me feel any better. It didn't bring them back. What's done is done. Now how about we go break some more good news to the family?"

"I'm sorry about your family," Jennifer said and hugged Jet. "Let's go tell the family." She then locked arms with Jet and they made their way to the house.

Justin was watching as his mother and Jet were walking back to the house.

Just then, the front door opened and a little man came barreling at Justin.

"Justin!" Gus cried.

"Hey little man," Justin said and grabbed Gus around the waist. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Gus replied. "I have two sisters."

"I heard," Justin replied. "Will you introduce me to the one you came home with?"

"I can to that," Gus replied.

Justin took him over to Brian as Brian place the new baby on the table.

"Justin, this is my sister Robyn Cary Marcus. Robyn, this is my Justin."

There were chuckles in the room.

Gus looked around and noticed Jennifer. "Grandma!" Justin put Gus on the floor and he ran to Justin's mother

"Gus, it is great to see you," Jennifer said as she hugged her grandson.

"Mom?" Justin asked.

"Justin, the last time I saw Gus, he wanted a grandma so I told him I would be proud to be his grandmother."

"Now that everyone is gathered here, I have some great news." Jet looked around the room. "I'm going to officially retire after my reports on this last case are put to bed. I'm going to spend time with our daughter and help at home. I will consult with you, Brian, from time to time."

"Thanks Jet."

"Now for my news," Jennifer said. "I'm also going to retire from the business. I will put someone in charge but I will still own it. I'm going to look after Molly and help with the raising of these three new ones brought into the family."

"Are you sure Mom?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think it's time to think about family right now."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Tony replied and turned to Jet. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I have my pension with the army and with NCIS. This place runs on its own so it supports itself. This last case was tough on me. You know how I hate children being used. Besides, I'll help Brian with the Child Find project. Maybe Jennifer can give me a hand sometimes."

"I would like that Jet," Jennifer replied.

"Now," MJ began, "How about we get these kids up to their rooms and settled in while Jennifer and I get supper ready when you all are done?"

"Sounds good MJ," Jennifer replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"Brian and I will help with Robyn since she can't do things herself," Justin said.

"And I'll help Gus here, get settled in his room," Tony said. "Would that be all right, Gus?"

"I would like that since you packed my clothes," Gus replied as he took Tony's hand.

"I will take Kaitlyn into the kitchen and look after her before supper," Molly stated.

Gus looked up to the white haired man. "Who are you?"

"Well," Jet said as he got down to Gus' height. "I own this house. Tony is my partner like Brian is Justin's partner. You can call me Jet if you want."

"Okay, then you can help me and Tony unpack," Gus replied and took Jet's hand. The three of them went upstairs with the others. They were shown to their rooms.

Brian and Justin chuckled. They both knew that Gus was smart for his age.

Gus loved his room. It was so big that there was space to have a playroom at the opposite end of his bedroom.

Brian and Justin took Robyn into her room and noticed it had everything the same as Kaitlyn's room. Justin explained that since they were both girls, everything would be the same. The only difference was the size of clothing. Kaitlyn was a little bigger than Robyn was so when Kaitlyn outgrew her clothes they could be passed onto Robyn. Brian and Justin didn't have a problem with that as the clothes were still like new.

After everything was settled, they all made their way to the kitchen. The table was big enough so that both babies would be at the end. On one side of the table, there was Jennifer, Molly, Jet and Tony with Kaitlyn beside Tony on the table in her bouncy chair. On the other side, there was Justin, Gus and Brian with Robyn beside Brian in her chair. There was an empty space next to Justin and MJ took up the seat beside him.

The next morning, MJ got breakfast ready for everyone. She knew that Brian, Tony and Jet would be going into the office to finish their reports.

Just as she was putting the bacon into the oven to keep warm, Justin and Brian walked into the kitchen with Robyn in Justin's arms. Justin sat down in his chair as Brian got a bottle ready for her. Brian then brought it over to him and Justin began to feed her.

Tony and Jet walked into the kitchen and did the same thing. Tony sat in a chair and fed Kaitlyn.

MJ chuckled at the scene. "Never in a million years would I have ever witness a repeat of things. How about some coffee to start?"

"Let me," Jet said. He got the coffee pot and poured four cups. He set two on the table beside Justin and Tony and held out another for Brian. "So what do you think?" he asked Brian as they stood side by side, leaning against the counter.

"I think that this is one house that is happy to be filled."

"Just like when my grandfather build it," Jet replied. "He had four kids in this house."

"Why are there two nurseries in this house?" Brian asked.

"When my grandfather's brother came to help look after the horses, Jackson built onto the house. His brother wanted another house on the property so he built it beside the house we live in. If you haven't notice, everything is exactly the same on both sides except for a few renovations. Tony and I live in the original house. When a horse killed his brother, his wife took her family back to Virginia to live. So then, Jackson built a room between the houses to have a large entryway and built the staircases on both sides. He turned the kitchen on my side into a library and a workout room. Then he expanded the kitchen on your side."

"This house will fill with memories as the children grow," Brian said.

"And that's the way it should be," Jet replied. "A house filled with love."

Brian and Jet now had families to take care of with the love of everyone in the house.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to let you readers know that I forgot to post the final chapter to this story. I found out that on another site there were 3 chapters to this one. My apologies. So here is the final chapter.

Chapter 3

After breakfast was done, Brian, Jet and Tony made their way to the station to finish reports.

Tony and Mac met in the conference room to go over some of the files that they found in Gardner's office.

"I thought I said to take a day off before going over all this?" Carl questioned.

"We thought the same until things changed in Canada," Brian replied. "I found out that Mel had a child and left everything to Gus. We now have a daughter, Robyn Cary Marcus. I signed the papers. Mel's and Lindsey's things will be shipped to a storage container here in Pittsburgh."

"Okay," Carl replied. "Then let's wrap up this case. I'll tell Deb. She can contact the family on what's happened."

"Thanks Carl," Brian replied. "Maybe we can have a service for the girls."

"That's sounds good," Carl replied and left the room.

"Brian," Mac started to say, "Can you go through Gardner's computer and do your thing?"

"I can do that," Brian replied. Then he turned to Tony. "Can I do that in your office?"

Tony nodded and the two of them went to the Captain's office. Tony got the drive out of his safe and Brian went to work on it for the FBI.

"Bring Gardner Vance into interrogation," Tony stated, looking at James. He then turned to Jet. "If this is going to be your last case, how about you interrogate him? I wouldn't mind seeing you in action one last time. I will be there to make it official."

"I wouldn't mind taking a strip off that man after what he did to those kids."

Tony and Jet made their way to interrogation with a few files in their hands.

Tony opened the door and they both walked into the room with Gardner Vance sitting at the table with his lawyer.

Jet sat in a chair directly across from Gardner. He saw a sorry ass of a man who didn't think his shit didn't stink.

"Mr. Grant Moore," the lawyer introduced himself.

"Captain Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Tony stated.

"What the hell is NCIS doing investigating this?" Grant asked. "This has no bearing on this case."

"I beg to differ," Jet informed the lawyer. "There was a girl that was kidnapped a year ago and had a child. That girl, Amanda Stuart, was the daughter of a decorated marine while killed in Afghanistan. That makes it our business. This is just a formality but we have evidence that proves that Gardner Vance is responsible for kidnapping children here in Pittsburgh. Do you deny it?"

"You have nothing on him," Grant stated. "This is all circumstantial."

"Well, I beg to differ," Tony replied. "We have a computer expert digging into the files on your computer and he's found all kinds of things. Besides, we have evidence that you hired Kip Thomas to kidnap those children so that they could be sold."

The lawyer and Gardner leaned into each other and whispered. When finished, the lawyer looked at Jet.

"Can we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with scumbags," Jet replied. "We have enough evidence that will put him away for years. We already know about Graham Harrison. We got evidence he's the king pin of this operation. What I would like to know is why did you do this? Wasn't there enough money in advertising?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tony went over to answer it and saw Brian on the other side. He then exited the room.

"What's up?" Tony asked. He saw the look on Brian's face and didn't like it.

"I…"Brian started to say and then took a breath. "I found on the computer a list of the kids that have died. There are seventeen of them through the years. Thirteen of them are on his property. I've dispatched the CSI's, James and Mac to his place of residence. They found the spot and then I got a call. Mac of the FBI said that it looks more like a cemetery out there. The coroner is going to be busy for days."

"You did the right thing," Tony replied. "Thanks. Finish up with the drive. I think you should do financials for now. Get that other part out of your mind."

"Thanks, Tony," Brian replied. He handed over a file and left.

Tony closed the door and looked right at Jet. "He's been a busy man, Agent Gibbs. I was just handed a file and it looks like we can pin him down for seventeen more murders."

"That is preposterous!" Gardner yelled as he rose from his chair.

"Sit down!" Gibbs yelled. He then read the file. "This file states that our people found thirteen graves on your property. Care to elaborate?"

"No," Gardner mumbled.

"We also found evidence that Kip Thomas kept on both you and Graham Harrison. He kept meticulous files on his computer and in his safe. So you will be going down for those murders. We also found the warehouse where you were keeping those kids. They are fine by the way."

"Agent Gibbs, can't we make a deal so that you can have Graham Harrison?" Grant asked.

"We actually don't need his testimony," Jet replied. "We have all that we need on the computers. As we speak, Graham Harrison is under arrest. So I will see you in court."

Jet and Tony left interrogation. They both smiled at each other and walked into the squad room. They headed to Tony's office.

"What have you found?" Tony asked.

"I found many offshore accounts in Vanguard's name. Plus I found all the names of the kids that Graham sold. We should be able to get them back to their parents. As far as I can tell, he's been doing this for fourteen years. Some of these kids are now adults. We should inform them of their real parents."

"That can be a job for Mac at the FBI," Tony replied. "Now we can get closure for all of these kids. Great job, Brian."

"I have also printed out everything I found. You can give the hard copies to the DA. I also included copies on a stick. There are also duplicates for Mac and the FBI."

"James and Mac have finished their reports," Tony said. "We should write up our own and get home to the kids." Tony chuckled. "Never thought I would hear myself say that."

"I know what you mean," Jet replied. "I'll go and write up my report. I will then call Balboa to let him know we have evidence on Graham Harrison."

Four hours later, Tony and Brian walked into the Chief's office.

"Well, everything tied up?" Carl asked as he took the folders.

"Yes," Tony replied. "Gardner Vance will never see the light of day. He wanted to make a deal but Jet told him we have everything. Brian also found on the computer seventeen kids dead. We dispatched a crew to Gardner's estate and found thirteen graves. Mac from the FBI said it was like looking at a graveyard. We found two of them. We will keep an eye out for the last one which is a boy. It's going to take time to identify all those kids. We also have offshore accounts and all the names of the kids that have gone missing. We have found that the seventeen that went missing are the same kids that have cold cases in our files. Inside the top file, you will find a printout of Gardner Vance's computer hard drive and a copy of the files on stick for the DA. Brian also made duplicates for the FBI. This is going to be one long case. Brian compared the list of children sold with the missing twenty-nine children we have in cold cases. Twenty-four of them are the same."

"Great work Captain," Carl replied as he looked through the folders.

"I couldn't have done it without the guys help. Gibbs is sending information to NCIS on the file of Amanda Stuart. Her father served in the Navy. That case will go to them. They will personally bring charges against Graham Harrison. Also Abby Scuito will forward her findings on the case so that we have evidence for our files."

"You're very thorough, Tony," Carl stated.

"I have to be," Tony replied. "Kids have a very special meaning to Gibbs and me. We just want the kids to be with their real families. Kids should not be exploited. They should be loved and cherished."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Carl said. "Now take a couple of days off and be with your family."

"Thanks, Chief," Tony replied.

"We're moving Jenn and Molly onto the ranch," Brian said. "There's a cottage out back where they will live. We want family close. We should have a service for the girls. I'll let you know when."

"I called Deb. She is devastated but was glad to know that Gus was okay. I told her about the baby and she wants to hold a baby shower for her."

"Carl, how about instead of gifts, we pledge some money to the Child Find?" Brian asked. "We have all the things we need for Robyn. The money will go to a great cause."

"I like that, Brian," Carl said. "Now go move Jennifer into her new home. I'll see you all in a couple of days."

"Thanks Chief," Brian and Tony said together. They chuckled and went back to the precinct.

They all walked into the conference room where they still had pictures up on the board. Tony was glad that some of these kids would be found and be able to go home. He was glad to have this case done.

"James, Mac, could you clean up this room?" Tony asked. "The cases are done. Pack everything up and give it to Mac here."

"We'll take care of everything for you," Mac from the FBI said. "We'll get those kids home to their parents. Thanks everyone for your help on this. I couldn't have done it myself."

"Glad to see this case closed," Tony stated. "The Chief gave us the next two days off so I suggest we take it. That will give us a long weekend."

"I called Balboa," Gibbs said as he walked into the room. "Told him about the case and Vance was standing there listening." He looked to Mac from the FBI. "He told me that if you want any help identifying those kids with DNA, he could give you a hand. He then called Abby and she said she would gladly help. She's very good at doing DNA. So if you want to call her and give her the peculiars for the case, she will set time aside for you."

"I couldn't thank you enough, Gibbs," Mac replied. "I will give her a call."

"I also called Ducky, the ME for NCIS. He said he would gladly help in identifying what or who killed those children. He will take some time off and come up here to give you a hand."

"I would appreciate his help," Mac replied. "Right now I need to get back to the FBI and get this case closed. I'll keep my ear to the ground on that last case. It might even come out in court on where he is buried. I hate when something that's missing is unsolved."

"I know how you feel," Tony replied. "I, for one, will be glad to have some rest after this one. Brian has files for you also that came off Gardner's computer. He's got hard copies and memory sticks for you. We will keep the copy of the hard drives in my safe until the case is done. This way no evidence is tampered with and nothing on them goes missing."

"Good," Mac replied. "Then I'm out of here. We'll take later."

"Thanks Mac for your help," Jet said.

"It was a team effort," Mac replied and left.

"Well, let's go home to the children," Tony said. "I could use some cuddle time with our daughter."

"Me, too," Jet replied.

"Me, three," Brian said then chuckled. "I meant my daughter and son." His eyes got big. "WOW! Never thought I would say that!"

All three men chuckled and went into Tony's office. They put the drives into the safe and then Tony turned around. Patrick, his PA, was standing there.

"Patrick, we have been given a couple of days off now that the case is closed. I will be leaving you in charge of this rabble. If anything urgent comes up, give me a call."

"On it, Captain," Patrick replied. "Lock your office before you go."

"I will," Tony replied as he looked at Patrick. He understood.

All three men walked into the ranch house to a baby crying. They headed for the kitchen and noticed that Jennifer was trying to get Robyn to calm down.

"What's wrong Jenn? Lost your touch?" Brian asked as he took his daughter. Robyn laid her head on Brian's shoulder and sniffled. She went right to sleep.

"Well, I never would have seen it to believe it," Jenn said.

"I know how you feel," Tony replied. "He did the same thing when Kaitlyn wouldn't settle at the station when we first got her. He somehow has this calming effect with babies."

"Brian knows when to leave his stress at the office," Justin replied as he put a blanket around Robyn. "How did the case go?"

Between Tony, Jet and Brian, they told the others of what took place.

"I can't believe he would do something like that," Justin stated. "He doesn't look the type."

"Well," Brian began, "Looks can be deceiving. Never judge a book by it cover."

"I thought I was the one who did quotes," Tony said.

"You do," Brian replied. "You do movies, I do books. It's amazing what you can find in a book."

"Good to know that the library will get a good workout," Jet said.

They all sat to dinner and talked about Jennifer and Molly moving into the cottage.

The next day, MJ took care of the kids with Gus' help and the others all piled into their vehicles to move Jennifer. By dinner, they were done and sat to a barbeque prepared by MJ and Gus.

After putting the kids to bed, the four men went into the library.

"Now, we need to figure out where to have this memorial for the girls," Brian stated as he got everyone drinks.

"How about we have it here?" Jet replied as he took his drink from Brian.

"I don't want to put you out," Brian said.

"You're not," Jet replied. "Besides, I think it would be appropriate for Gus to have something he can have here at the ranch. I was thinking about this and we have our own cemetery here. It's out behind the bushes opposite the cottage. That's where my family is buried."

"Jet, we can't put a memorial there, that's your family," Brian said.

"You are my family now," Jet replied. "Besides, Gus will want some place to talk to his moms. I know after my mom died, I couldn't talk to Dad. I needed her. Gus will need her close."

"Thanks Jet," Brian replied. "Then we'll have it here. Can we do it in two weeks? The sooner the better."

"I think we can do that," Jet replied.

"I will take care of the headstone," Justin said. "Mel was Jewish and Lindsey was Catholic. So we won't have a minister. I'll call Deb and she can get in touch with the others. We can celebrate their lives on the patio."

"Thanks Justin," Brian said.

Two weeks later

The Liberty Avenue Gang showed up for the memorial. This would be the first time they would have seen Gus and Robyn. Deb was overjoyed that Mel had a baby. As per Brian's wishes, Deb presented a cheque to Brian in remembrance of the girls to the Child Find Foundation.

At the gravesite, they stood before the tombstone. Justin did a wonderful job. The headstone was a grey marble and had ivy vines on the top part with pictures of the girls: Mel on the left and Lindsey on the right. Their date of birth and death were also included. Across the bottom read Beloved Mothers.

Everyone said a few words. Then Gus stood before his mothers.

"Mommy, Momma, I hope you are doing fine. Momma, I'm glad I have a sister now to take care of so she is not alone. I will keep her safe from all the boys. I'm here with Dad and my Justin. We live on this big ranch so I will have something to do while going to school. Daddy said he would come down here with me if I need to talk to you both. Mommy, Momma, take care of yourselves. I love you."

Gus took Justin's and Brian's hands and they all returned to the patio for some lunch.

Everyone visited until there was a knock at the door.

Jet went to answer it and saw Ducky on the other side. "Ducky, it's good to see you."

"You also, my dear boy," Ducky replied. "I've taken the liberty of one week's vacation and then I'll be starting in on the autopsies of those children. I thought I would pop in to see how you're doing."

"We're doing good," Jet replied. "We just had a memorial for friends of Brian's and Justin's." Jet then went into the story.

"I'm glad that young lad and lass have a home," Ducky stated.

Just then, Deb walked into the foyer.

"Ducky?" Deb screamed. She ran to him and placed a lipstick kiss on his check. She then proceeded to wipe it off.

"Debra, oh my good gracious," Ducky said. "What are you doing here?"

"We lost two good friends," Deb said.

"You two know each other?" Jet asked as he watched the rest of his family and guests walk into the house.

"Hell yes," Deb replied. "We're cousins. His mother was sister to my mother. My mother married an Italian and we settled here after the war along with my brother, Victor, God rest his soul." She made the sign of the cross.

"What part of Italy?" Tony asked.

"The northern part, I think Dad said Cremona, just outside Milan," Deb said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tony laughed.

"Why?" Deb asked.

"That's where my family is from. Could we be related?"

"What's your last name? I never was told." Deb was getting this wonderful feeling.

"DiNozzo," Tony replied.

"Not Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Sr. son? That asshole wouldn't know how to raise a child. Your mother was Elizabeth Paddington from England, wasn't she?"

"How do you know that?" Tony asked. Now Tony's gut was churning.

"My grandfather and your grandfather were brothers," Deb replied.

"Then why do you carry the name of Novotny?" Brian asked.

"When my father and mother left Italy, we didn't want anything to do with Anthony," Deb began. "Our grandfathers went into business. They produced a wine so unique that it took off, putting us on the so-called map. Then when my grandfather died, my father wanted nothing to do with the business. So my grandmother packed us up and we moved here before the war started. We took on her maiden name. Your grandfather made a mint in the business until your father got a hold of it and ran it into the ground."

"Figured that dear old Dad would do something like that," Tony replied.

"How about we take seats on the patio?" Jet asked.

They all went to the patio and the conversation was continued.

"What's he up to now?" Deb asked Tony.

"Doing to same old thing," Tony replied. "Conning people into giving him money to set up adventures as he calls them."

"How's your mother?"

"She died when I was eight," Tony said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," Deb replied. "But just think, we're actually family."

"Does that make us family, Ducky?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Once removed, my dear boy," Ducky replied. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well now," Brian started to say. "How about we celebrate having a closer family? Now you can be my real brother Buckeye since I adopted Deb as my mother."

"I always thought of you as a brother, Carney," Tony replied laughing.

"It's just more than a week before Thanksgiving," Jet said. "How about we celebrate here and give thanks?"

Everyone agreed.

"Ducky, I want you to stay for the duration," Jet said. "We have a room already for you. You don't have to climb any stairs." 

"Jethro, that is very kind of you," Ducky replied. "But I don't want to put you out."

"You're not," Jet replied. "I have a room off the kitchen just for you. I have a car at your disposal for going into work if you want."

"I rented a car from the airport," Ducky said.

"We'll take it back so you don't have the added expense."

"I don't know what to say." Ducky was flabbergasted.

"Then say yes," Tony stated.

"Yes, I would love that," Ducky replied. "Thank you."

"Besides, we take care of family," Tony stated.

"Yes we do, my dear boy," Ducky said.

The day of Thanksgiving, everyone showed up at the ranch. The women and Emmett took over the kitchen as the men went into the library to watch football.

Molly took the children to Gus' playroom until dinner was ready.

They all sat down to eat at four o'clock. There was so much food that as the family left, each took leftovers home.

Ducky stayed for the duration of his work with the autopsies on the kids.

Jet officially retired as did Jennifer to take care of the kids along with the Child Find site.

Brian and Justin still worked as PI's. If they needed help, they were a stones throw to the precinct.

The trials of the three men: Kip Thomas, Gardner Vance and Graham Harrison were set in motion two weeks later. Kip and Gardner rolled over on Graham but it didn't stop the DA from pushing the full arm of the law. Each of them received life without parole for all the charges. Graham Harrison tried to bribe a juror but was unsuccessful. When the judge found this out, he tacked on another charge of tampering with the jury. When he was sentenced to life without parole, the judge also tacked on solitary confinement so there was no outside contact unless it was with his lawyer. But when he was with his lawyer, everything was recorded and videotaped. The DA didn't want anything to get in or out while Graham was in solitary. With his money, the DA knew something would come up.

Three years later

Brian was sitting at the desk in the library when Justin came in with the mail. Brian was working on the Child Find site. He was checking the updates that were done to see who went missing in the last month. Tony and Jet were sitting on the sofa reading books.

"Brian," Justin said as he was looking at an envelope. "There's a letter here from the penitentiary outside Philadelphia."

"Open it up," Brian said.

Tony and Jet put down their books.

Justin began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Brian Kinney,_

 _We regret to inform you that Mr. Kip Thomas, Mr. Gardner Vance and Mr. Graham Harrison have been killed inside this facility._

 _Mr. Kip Thomas was headed to his job of doing laundry when he was killed with a stab wound to the stomach. No one came forward._

 _Mr. Gardner Vance was working in the library, getting books ready for the inmates, when he was killed the same way. No one came forward._

 _Mr. Graham Harrison choked on a meal. It was later determined that someone found out he had an allergy to peanuts. He died because of anaphylactic shock._

 _I have learned from rumors that some of the men here found out about their cases involving kids that were kidnapped and killed. Some of these men are here for the duration as their cases gave them life without parole. Most of these inmates have kids of their own. Someone took the killing of children seriously. We have investigated the deaths and found no one coming forward with any information._

 _We have therefore, closed their files._

 _I know you have worked on their cases along with some of Pittsburgh_ _'_ _s finest. I just wanted you to know that this will now be closed._

 _Thank you for doing your job._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Warden Jarred Kopinsky_

Not a sound was heard in the library.

Brian looked to Tony. "I guess we should send a round of steaks to the pen. They did what we couldn't."

"I know of a butcher that could get us a deal," Jet stated.

"Then let's do it," Tony said.

And that was how the day ended. After getting the steaks shipped, the Gibbs family settled down to their own steaks.

THE END


End file.
